C'est La Vie
by KendalBlah
Summary: It's Lily Potter's first year at Hogwarts and she's elated. But will she be able to handle the exams, blokes, drama or teasing from her many cousins and brothers? Or the new problem erupting in the Wizarding World? Come along for the ride of Lily"s life; complete with mysterious whispers, first kisses, strange friends and bad jokes! C'est la vie! T for language & future themes


**A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic! If you are one of my fans, you may find this story to be very different than the others. In a good way. (I hope!) This will be New-Gen from Lily Luna Potter's perspective. I threw in some OC's, but I promise they won't be stereotypical and boring and stupid. **

**On another note, I kinda suck at researching and all that sort of thing. I wrote the New-Gen family tree down and tried to work out everyone's age correctly. But geez, it's so complicated! Well, at least for my pitiful brain. ****If you see a mistake of any sorts TELL ME****! Please! I want this to be awesome, guys! And critical reviews are welcome. Anything to make me better ^.^ **

**Oh and one last thing, I promise: This is Lily's first year, so no make-out sessions or extreme cussing yet. I know, sigh. But never fear, everyone else will be making out and cussing! And so will Lily and friends in the near future. (: Okay enough stalling… Here you go! **

Everyone has a family, yeah? Everyone has a mother and a father and grandparents. Sure, they may be dead, but they're still your family. And sometimes there are special circumstances, like Dad's godfather, Sirius Black. He was a Black and he had a family that was bloody evil, so my grandfather acted as Sirius' family instead of those gits.

Some people are lucky and have small families: A mum, a dad, a brother, a sister and an owl or two. Others are less fortunate and have ginormous families, like me. When our family gets together, I have to write the family tree down on a bit of parchment in my pocket, so I won't mess up names and parents and that sort.

I have nine direct cousins, two older brothers and a lot of long time mates of the family. And we are a _very_ close family. The holidays are mental and summer is tiring. I always used to look forward to term because everyone would leave.

As every summer ended, the entire lot of us would go to Platform 9 and ¾. All the older kids would leap onto the Hogwarts Express like crazed animals, ready for another year at Hogwarts, and the three of us would watch them leave. For the next week, we'd sit around and mope about being stuck at home and not being able to do anything and whatever.

The week after that, we'd get bored about being bored, and realize that it was awesome that everyone was off at Hogwarts. Roxy, Hugo, and I had to everything to ourselves. We invented games and spells, laughed at the weird muggles, and have adventures in Diagon Alley.

And every year, we'd wish we could go to Hogwarts.

And now, we were. And we were more than excited. We were elated and jovial and euphoric and _exhausted_. Who knew getting ready for Hogwarts could be so tiring? But the day finally came. And I was more ready for it than ever.

"_James, what the bloody hell did you put in my hair?_" Gran shrieked. I busied myself in pulling my trunk down from the first floor so Gran wouldn't see me giggling. Last night, my brother, James, chewed up an entire pack of Uncle George's special, long-lasting, bubble gum that stains your mouth purple, and spit it out into Gran's hair while she was sleeping.

Naturally, she woke up furious. I finally pulled my trunk down the staircase to witness the scene that was unraveling in the kitchen. Gran stood in front of James. She towered over him, despite the fact that she wasn't that tall. Her red hair was a gigantic, curly, sticky, purple mess. Combine that with her frilly pink nightgown, and you get a sight from your nightmares.

James put on his innocent face. "What makes you think I did it, Gran? It could've been Fred or Roxy or Albus," He noticed me suddenly and added "Or Lily." I sighed and shook my head at his pitiful attempt.

Gran then proceeded to scream very loudly at him, waking up half the residents of the house. I left my trunk with a house elf and sat down at the empty table for breakfast. I was always one of the earliest awake.

Fred wandered in and took a triple take at Gran. "Calm down, Gran. You're starting to get a bit purple." He commented, provoking Gran to shake a fist at him.

I snorted into my pumpkin juice. Fred sat down in front of me with a grin, ignoring the screams of a raving Gran. "What are we doing today, Lily-pad?" he asked me with fake nonchalance.

I rolled my eyeballs at him. I didn't fall for his jokes anymore. "Today we leave for Hogwarts, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. The big year for you, yeah?"

I nodded with surprising composure. Inside my heart, the excitement was like an enchanted bouncy ball, ricocheting off everything and going crazy.

"That explains why Gran is going mad." Fred added, chewing on a piece of bacon as Lucy and Rose came in. I acquiesced with Fred. The day everyone left for Hogwarts, Gran was awfully stressed and cranky as a giant (if giants were cranky, I didn't really know).

Rose looked at me and shook her head softly, her red curls bouncing around her head. "I can't believe the runts are going to school."

"It's like a part of the family is slowly dying," Lucy said randomly, waving a glass of pumpkin juice at us.

"No one left to tease over the holidays." Rose sighed.

"Nope." Fred agreed. "Now we can make fun of them all year!"

I shrugged, but they were right. (Not about the teasing, but about the family dying or whatever.) Now that the youngest kids were growing up, everyone else had to, too. Soon, everyone would be adults with kids and even bigger families.

And believe me; it came much faster than any of us expected. Because before I knew it, I was waving goodbye to Mum and Dad and Aunts and Uncles and Gran and Gramps. And before I knew it, I was standing on the Hogwarts Express, wondering where to sit.

All my cousins and brothers went into the same compartments. (Multiple compartments because there were so many of us.) But Hugo and Roxy and I stayed behind. We were a team. We were the 'babies' of the family, and we stuck together.

So we snuck away to find an empty compartment just for ourselves. Or at least for a while.

"Are you sure everyone else won't be upset that we aren't sitting with them?" I asked. "Albus is going to freak out, because he won't know where I am, and he is mental, he thinks he's my father, or something, it's so mental, I can't get any peace, and now he I going to write to Mum and Dad and I won't be able to go to Hogwarts ever." Yes, sometimes, I can be a bit paranoid.

Roxy sighed at me. "_No_. No one will care." Hugo pulled his trunk into the compartment and collapsed onto the seat beside me, Roxy across from us. We sat in silence for a few moments, just glancing out the window.

"This is bloody spectacular," Hugo decided abruptly. "We are going to bloody Hogwarts today. I cannot believe it."

"I know, I've been dreaming about this express for years." I smiled.

Roxy rolled her pretty eyes and shook her freshly dyed black locks. "You guys get so caught up in these things. It's just Hogwarts and _school _stuff. How can that be exciting? We've been going to school for years."

Hugo and I sighed at her. She was trying to be all serene and cool, but I knew her better than that. She was just as hyper and overjoyed as us, if not more. "That doesn't count," Hugo groaned. "All we did was doze off while Gran explained to us how many chocolates we had if you found three in four different places."

"Twelve. You'd have twelve chocolates," I affirmed. Roxy snorted. What? I enjoyed maths.

Hugo raised an amused brow at me and I blushed. "Anyway," He began. "This is _Hogwarts_ we're talking about. Soon enough we won't even have to find any chocolates. We'll just turn boring food _into_ chocolates!"

Roxy's stomach growled and we all laughed. The door to the compartment slid open and Fred and my brother, James, poked their heads in.

I sighed inwardly. They found us. I could just see our chances of having a fun, simple trip whooshing out into the hallway behind them.

"What do you want?" Roxy demanded. I loved her. She felt the same why I did, but was brave enough to stand up for what she felt. Sure, sometimes she came on a bit strong and acted a bit selfish sometimes, but Hugo and I were used to it.

"'Morning to you, too," James jested with a grin. We all rolled our eyes.

"Dreadfully sorry to bother you all, but James and I were pissing around and we accidentally transfigured our mate's pussy into a frog. And it managed to get away from us." Fred informed them. I smiled a bit at his complete lack of shame.

"Have you noticed it anywhere?" James asked, staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, when suddenly my lap became very wet and slimy.

A shriek of "Blimey!" left my lips as the frog on my leg croaked and jumped onto Hugo's knee.

"Why, there it is!" James deadpanned. I looked up at him suspiciously. He was never very good at acting.

"James—?" I began accusatively. But he just winked at me and disappeared along with Fred. In their place was a tiny blond girl. She peered into the compartment shyly. Then everything became dog's dinner. Or should I say, _frog's_ dinner.

**The end of Chapter 1! It was rather short, I know. Don't worry, this is just the beginning, the chapters will get much longer. Review! Criticize! Bring it on, I'm ready. **


End file.
